1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to card edge connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Edge connectors may be attached to printed circuit boards and may be used for connection of cards used for the retrieving or storage of information. Various card edge connectors are known in the art in which the front edge of a card is inserted in a longitudinal groove of a insulated housing. Adjacent that groove there are a plurality of contacts with arcuate conductive contacts arranged in side by side relation adjacent the groove so that conductive pads on the printed wiring board contact the arcuate sections of the contacts as the board is inserted into the groove. A continuing need exists for improved means for engaging the card with the contacts and for mounting the contacts in the insulative housing.
A need also exists in such card edge connectors for means for protecting the housing against excessive stresses, for providing a stop for the card, for providing a solderable hold down and for simplifying overall tooling.